Stone Edge
Stone Edge is a -type move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM71 since Generation IV. Description |The user stabs the foe with a sharpened stone. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The user stabs the foe with sharpened stones from below. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The user stabs the target with sharpened stones from below. Critical hits land more easily.}} |The user stabs the opponent with sharpened stones from below. Critical hits land more easily.}} Effect In battle Stone Edge does damage to the target and has a high chance of being a Critical Hit. In a Double Battle, Stone Edge can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Stone Edge can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / |39|50|50 ( ) 42 ( )|42|STAB='}} / ||||42|STAB='}} / |49|64|64 ( ) 54 ( )|54|STAB='}} / ||||54|STAB='}} / |49|64|64 ( ) 54 ( )|54|STAB='}} / ||||54|STAB='}} / |49 ( ) 54 ( )|62 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} / |45|52|52 ( ) 41 ( )|41|STAB='}} / |45|56|56 ( ) 41 ( )|41|STAB='}} ||43 ( )|43|47|STAB='}} / |49 ( ) 54 ( )|62 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} / ||49 ( )|49|49|STAB='}} / |46|50|50|50|STAB='}} / |54|60|60|60|STAB='}} / |54|63|63|63|STAB='}} |55 ( ) 61 ( )|61 ( ) 46 ( )|46 ( ) 40 ( )|40|STAB='}} / ||41 ( )|41 ( ) 37 ( )|37|STAB='}} / ||41 ( )|41 ( ) 37 ( )|37|STAB='}} |73|73|73 ( ) 43 ( )|43|STAB='}} / |45|56|56 ( ) 41 ( )|41|STAB='}} / |55 ( ) 61 ( )|61 ( ) 46 ( )|46 ( ) 40 ( )|40|STAB='}} / |88|88|88|88}} ||36|36|36|STAB='}} ||48|48|48|STAB='}} ||48|48|48|STAB='}} ||43|43|43}} ||49|49|49}} ||49|49|49}} / ||67|67|55|STAB='}} / ||73|73|67}} / |||1, 60|1, 60|STAB='}} / |||49|49|STAB='}} / |||49|49|STAB='}} ||||48|STAB='}} ||||48|STAB='}} ||||48|STAB='}} ||||48 ( )|STAB='}} By TM Trivia * In the Generation IV and V games, the animation for Stone Edge is depicted as multiple stones shooting upwards while in the Generation VI games and onwards, the animation depicts three stone pillars sticking out of the ground. Gallery Stone Edge depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games6 = Stone Edge VI.png Stone Edge depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |anime4 = Cynthia Gastrodon Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Cynthia's Gastrodon Brandon Regirock Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Brandon's Regirock Ash Gliscor Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ash's Gliscor Cynthia Garchomp Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Cynthia's Garchomp |anime5 = Ash Sandile Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ash's Sandile Ash Krokorok Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ash's Krokorok Ash Roggenrola Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ash's Roggenrola Ash Krookodile Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ash's Krookodile Landorus Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Landorus while in its Incarnate Forme Landorus Therian Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Landorus while in its Therian Forme |anime6 = Serena Pancham Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Serena's Pancham Wulfric Avalugg Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Wulfric Avalugg Alain Tyranitar Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Alain's Tyranitar Lysandre Mega Gyarados Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados |anime7 = Gladion Lycanroc Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Gladion's Lycanroc Brock Mega Steelix Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Brock's Mega Steelix Cross Lycanroc Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Cross' Lycanroc Ash Lycanroc Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ash's Lycanroc Tyranitar Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by a wild Tyranitar Ultra Rangers Golem Stone Edge.png Stone Edge performed by Ultra Rangers' Golem |anime8 = Team Rocket Tyranitar Stone Edge.png Stone Edge being used by Team Rocket's Tyranitar }} Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Moves with a base power of 100